Thanks, For Throwing It All Away
by Violana
Summary: Roxas enables Axel to feel. Which causes Axel to go crazy, until one night Axel changes all that. One Shot. Akuroku. Language. Brief.


_I wrote this for fun, and sorry it parts of it don't make complete sense. It is suppose to be Axel on a rant, sort of.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Comment if you like and it would be very much appreciated._

I own Nothing! :(

* * *

_Thanks for throwing it all away._

Passion and sin are often two things that go together very well. Most cannot sin without passion behind their motives.

Enter Roxas. Then throw a steamy amount of passion on top of that, and what do you got? A very lustful, crazy, somehow emotion filled Axel. How does he make me feel? That I do not fully understand.

I played a crucial role in the organization and was one of their main men. Then this blonde haired blue eyed guy walks into the picture. Initiate change. Big change. Shortly after getting to know him I knew something was different about this guy. I felt something. I wanted him. I craved him. Maybe it was that I could feel again for the first time in years, but either way I was overwhelmed by emotions. This definitely wasn't a one way thing either. Roxas made the first move on top of the clock tower in that sappy town named Twilight Town. I use to hate how cheery everything was in that place, but being there with Roxas made it bearable – romantic even. Or maybe I disliked the place because the citizens there lived lives I was jealous of. Although, how can I remember? How can I know? My second heart is gone.

Enter Xion. Enter fake friendship. Enter the bitch that gave Roxas a sense of right and wrong. Values? Morals? Who needs them? Sin and passion is all a Nobody should know. It is what we're good at, occasionally being able to have emotions or not. All Roxas needed to know is that I am right for him. I threw everything away for him. If I could have seen the future I would of ran away with Roxas, abandoned the Organization, and lived the rest of my life running away from the damn establishment with him. He would have loved it. Before Xion.

Sex, sex, sex, and more sex. On top of the clock tower for the first time. All over the castle, and different worlds. Passion. Connection. Love even. I had that. Even when Xion was here. Even when Roxas started this 'let's set things right, I'm better then the organization' idea, even though he didn't know that meant he'd disappear. Soon enough he started getting really serious about this bullshit. He talked about leaving. Leaving with Xion, to set things right. I know Roxas didn't have any romantic interest in her, but I could sense she lusted for him like a male dog could sense a bitch in heat.

Xion and I began fighting. My blonde haired babe didn't like this much. These values were destroying him. Taking the Roxas I knew. I was the bad guy because I didn't adopt to this value and moral shit. Again. Fuck that shit was for the somebodies. Lets just say, my love and me were on very bad terms.

"I'm leaving." He told me. Those huge blue eyes wouldn't dare look at me. We're in The World That Never Was. I'm leaning against a building and he is walking down an alley way that is oh so familiar to us. Oh ya, we fucked here.

"No one would miss me." He said. Fuck his values. Apparently our love meant nothing. Should values conquer love? For Nobodies? I wish he could just stop feeling for a few seconds so he would stop acting out this stupid dream and think about what was actually in it for him. Damn his self righteousness. Damn my arrogance.

"That's not true, I would…" I replied, but he isn't listening. Too bad his values didn't include courtesy.

I attacked him from behind. He was pinned to the ground. I forcefully flipped his body to face. Frantically I placed a kiss on his soft lips as he struggled beneath me. I was going to win this war. If couldn't have him. No one was going to either.

Passion caused this sin. It caused me to kill the one I loved. Thank God. No longer could I feel. Roxas was my curse, now it was gone.

No feeling… Nothing. No hate, no love, no regret about what I had just done. I was just existing again without purpose.

Then I noticed something oozing in my hand. His heart. He had a heart? I guess that sort explained why I could feel around him. A few moments ago I knew I didn't want anyone else to have it. Literally and figuratively. Now I didn't know what to do with it. Maybe I could use it somehow to feel? Would I want that? No. I didn't. Then I would feel those emotions for what I just did. Maybe I should be thankful that I was emotionless. Emotions without him would be useless.

I kept his heart. For reasons you can ponder yourself.


End file.
